


YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME JOJO

by SWAGVAMPIRE



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Eating, Other, Vore, Yum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWAGVAMPIRE/pseuds/SWAGVAMPIRE
Summary: STINKY DOOKIE JOJO GETS VORED BY SWAG SONIC /LHTHIS IS ALL WRITTEN IN A JOKE MATTER I SWEAR I'M NOT MAD /SRS
Relationships: Jojo & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME JOJO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0rph3uss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rph3uss/gifts).



> GET DOOKIED ON YOU UNSWAG COOHEAD./LH

JOJO WAS IN HER HOUSE LATE I NIGHT. "HEE HEE IM THE BEST NUMBER ONE MONEY UR POOP"  
DIO SAW THIS AND GOT VERY ANGRY "DID U JUST CALL ME POOP???" JOJO SAID YES WHAT A F O O L SHE WAS. DIO CALLED UP SONIC ON HIS FUCKING AWESOME FLIP PHONE BECAUSE ONLY LOSERS USE THOSE ONE KIND OF BIG PHONES THAT I FORGOT THE SHITTY NAME OF BECAUSE THATS HOW SHIT THEY ARE.  
"YO SONIC MY BRO I HAVE SOMEONE YOU CAN VORE" DIO SAID IN A VERY SWAGGY WAY.  
"MM SOMEONE TO VORE? I HAVENT ATE A CHILI CHEESE DOG IN A WHILE..."  
"SHE CALLED ME POOP."  
"W O AH DUDE SHE CALLED YOU POOP?? TOTALLY NOT RAD. ILL VORE THEM NO COST!" DIO HUNG UP THE PHONE AND LAUGHED  
"MUHAHHAAH YOU IDIOT CALLING ME POOP" MEANWHILE SONIC WAS RUNNING ACROSS THE SEA BECAUSE HES AMAZING AND CAN RUN FAST. "HMM WHERE IS THIS PERSONS HOUSE.. AH! FOUND IT" SONIC BUSTED DOWN THE DOOR. JOJO GASPED "OMG SONIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??"  
"HA H A MUNCH MUNCH NOM CHOMP YUM" SONIC SHOVED JOJO INTO HIS MOUTH THERE JOJO IS GONE NOW SHE CANT CALL AWESOME SWAG DIO POOP. SUCK IT YOU LOSER.  
SONIC LOOKED AT YOU, YES YOU THE READER AND GAVE A THUMBS UP, "SHE DIDNT SEE THAT COMING"

**Author's Note:**

> STUPID POOPY PISS LETS GO GAMERS


End file.
